You make better sounds then a piano
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: As title says. A ONESHOT by the way. Here we see a heatwave go straight to the couples' heads. But after a certain something, he will never see his piano in the same way again. But theres one good side. He officialy loves heatwaves.


This is dedicated to my good friend Xanadira, thanks for the help xx

I own nothing besides the plot, all copyright goes to Bisco Hatori who is a genius ;)

Any fan girl's dreams were happening at the one moment in time, a heat wave in Japan causing not only the males to walk around topless but also the host club members, showing off their well toned bodies.

Luckily for the host club, Haruhi had caught the summer flu and so was taking a week off to recuperate, her homework and studying sent to her daily via Kyouya's butler.

They had taken the females out into one of the sakura gardens, a glistening lake surrounding the area and gleaming like liquid silver.

In the heat all the males had returned all topless and in combat shorts.

Takashi wore dark navy combat shorts with a long piece of black about half an inch wide that ran from the side of his belt and attached to half way down the leg in a small loop.

Mitsukuni wore cream and chocolate brown ones, a pale blue sunhat had been gently forced onto his deep blonde hair by Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who were performing a rather detailed brotherly love scene wore dark emerald three quarters, both had their hands roaming aimlessly over the others torso, downwards before stopping just above the top of their shorts.

"Kao…you're going to get a sun burn if you don't put sun screen on" Hikaru stated softly, nipping softly on the sensitive flesh on his twins' collar.

Lately (As the host club had realised yet the customers hadn't) that the twins were **really **into the "not so much" of an act. It even seemed, to Kyouya, that they had to hold back from going any further!

He loved profits, but what he loved even more was his gorgeous love who was standing to one side not far from him entertain some rather "annoying" guests that stole strokes of his stomach or lent close to brush their legs against his.

"Damn it, Tamaki! Shove the idiots off of you before **I **do it" Kyouya muttered under his breath watching his customers look at him worriedly he slowly moved his head over to *cough*force a*cough* smile at them.

"What's wrong Kyouya-senpai? You keep looking over to Tamaki-senpai" One rather brave female asked gently, her crimson blush stained cheeks setting on fire as he shook his head gently, his dark hair forming a barrier over his left eye.

"I was making sure he didn't steal a glance to you my hime…for your beauty is for only my eyes" He spoke softly, even though he hated saying things so sweet to people other than his beloved.

Tamaki wore gold shorts with real silver trim, Kyouya wore dark purple.

After the squealing of his fan girls had subsided he decided to get some profit out of his predicament.

"If you wish you could get all exclusive pictures of the host club at home" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two fingers, letting them glint and shimmer in the whole suns rays.

"Yes I'll take one!"

"I'll take three!"

"I want one too!" He grinned as he wrote down the names; he would **have **to thank his lover for allowing him to take pictures of him topless and naked except with a towel around him. One he was actually naked but with a crown covering his manhood.

The warm rays cascaded around their bodies, single beads of sweat ran down their faces.

Kyouya kept a still eye on the king, watching as every now and then he would send him soft glances and a smirk.

The day ended with quiet and cheerful goodbyes and slowly, one by one, the host club members left to go about their daily routines.

As usual Kyouya stopped behind so he could count up the days profits, days displays and reminiscing how his boyfriends grins make his heart flutter and his...grow…and swell and.

"Damnit Kyouya! Stop thinking about how good he makes you feel. You have money to worry about" He scolded himself mentally, pushing the thoughts out of his head. That is, until he felt a certain something…or better still; someone; wrap their long slender arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I affected you in that way…it looked painful" He whispered huskily in Kyouya's ear causing him to shiver softly.

Kyouya scoffed softly, pushing his notepad and money cards of profits onto the far side of the table.

"It didn't affect me…**you **were the one that got a hard-on, and kept stealing glances my way" He mumbled smoothly while straightening his tie.

Tamaki grinned then blushed, looking away as he bit his tongue softly.

"I can always help you…if you want "dad" He stated, pushing a long hand through the blonds' hair.

"S-sorry Kyouya I want t-to relax" Kyouya could hear the lie but non-the-less let him get out of his gasp. He watched intently as he swayed his hips softly moving over to the piano that was sheltered by thick red curtains.

Kyouya chuckled darkly as he silently made his way over to where his lover had just disappeared into.

_Every night as I touch myself, I think of only you. _

_You are my love. _

_As I cum yours is the only name I cry out. _

_Your name that taints my lips in the most pleasing of ways._

It was a gentle melody that he played; his slender fingers carried the tune then a dirty though came into Kyouya's mind and he leaned forward nipping softly at the shell of his lovers' ear earning a quiet muffled moan.

"I can think of even better music that I can make you play. I'm sure the piano wont mind" He span the other around in his seat, watching him hiss in pain as the ruffled fabric of his pants rubbed teasingly on his manhood.

It took but a moment of him not thinking before his lips were attacked with those of Kyouya who was skilfully wrapping his long tongue around the other.

"Now, I can think of two places…we'll start here. Then we'll try it where you tease me the most" Kyouya kissed the tip of the other's nose then down to his collar where he bit then soothed with his tongue.

Without a second both males were naked, the blonde over the keys of the piano with his knees on the stool.

"This should be fun" He muttered gently before thrusting in on contact, the heat within his boyfriend making his erection throb and pulse painfully hard.

He had to splay his hands and arms on the top of the piano to stop himself from falling forward as Kyouya behind him thrust hastily into his entrance.

He panted hastily, moaning the others' name like it was the only word they knew.

The pleasure that coursed through the body of the dark haired teen made him thrust harder, pressing softly on the bottom of Tamaki's back so he could enter deeper.

The walls he was penetrating quivered slightly timing with the erect member that was buried within making a sign that Tamaki was so close.

"Kyouya, make me yours, cum inside of me…claim me" He whispered lovingly.

"H…Hai my darling _queen_" He grinned making his strokes harder ad firmer.

"I'm going to cum…" Not wanting to finish first the shadow king reached over to the front of his lover, quickly thrusting his hand upwards onto his shaft, then back down to match the pace of his flushed manhood.

"Ky…Kyouya I'm going to" He started but with a sharp nip to his collar he was egged on by a husky voice.

"Cum for me…only me"

That was the final straw for Tamaki and came hard, shaking uncontrollably, feeling the contracting muscles around his erection Kyouya yelled out spurting his seed into his lover with a low growl.

Panting softly Tamaki sighed contently.

"Give me five and I'll be ready for the next round" He grinned, leaning up to kiss the tip of the others' nose.

"Good, cause looking at you naked has made littler me get excited.

Tamaki chuckled.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

What do you think?

Read and review, that's my motto, So do it please :3

Before I get my Takashi to come and kendo all over your ass XD

Love you all ^^


End file.
